marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp/Credits
Full Credits for Ant-Man and the Wasp. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym *Michael Peña as Luis *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *T.I. as Dave *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Hannah John-Kamen as Dawn/Ghost *Randall Park as Jimmy Woo *Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Goran Kostić as Anitolov *Divian Ladwa as Usman *Joshua Mikel as Derek *Rob Archer as Knox *RaeLynn Bratten as Young Ava *Michael Cerveris as Unknown *Hans Obma as Unknown *Cal Johnson as Burch Goon #1 *Benjamin Byron Davis as Big Agent *Denney Pierce as Flatbed Truck Driver *Matt Frazier as Delivery Truck Worker *Shaun McMillan as FBI Agent *Paul Pillsbury as FBI Agent *Van Marten as FBI Agent *Chris Gann as FBI Agent *Joe Bucaro III as Helmetless Biker *Vanessa Ross as The Hot Jogger *Perla Middleton as Waitress / Market Patron *John Lobato as Tourist *John Ozuna as Tourist *William W. Barbour as Tourist *Marcella Bragio as Tourist *Ed Moy as Tourist *Sophia Marcs as Tourist *Kayla Romans as Tourist *Travis Neal as Tourist *Mary Lu Marr as Tourist *Carl Collanus as Tourist *Joseph Camilleri as Tourist *Michael Inscoe as Tourist *Phillip Caires as Tourist *Stacy Fairley as Bicyclist / Tourist *Irena Miles as Street Vendor / Tourist *Benjamin Weaver as San Francisco Pedestrian *Tahseen Ghauri as San Francisco Pedestrian *Edward Parker as San Francisco Pedestrian *Heidi Michaelis as San Francisco Pedestrian *Robert Payen as San Francisco Pedestrian *Homero Lopez as San Francisco Pedestrian / Tourist *Dale Liner as San Francisco SWAT Team Leader *Alyvia Bush as San Francisco Police Officer *Rick Richardson as SF Police *Reo Bell as SF Police *Bryan Lugo as Cop *Sandra Dee Richardson as SF Street Pedestrian *Cassandra Hendry as Street Pedestrian *Patricia Simmons as Street Pedestrian *Justin Slaughter as Street Pedestrian *Jennifer Black as Street Pedestrian *Brandon E. Lee as Street Pedestrian *Teryn Macallan as Street Pedestrian *Hunter Cone as Street Pedestrian - Background *Jeff Redlick as Pedestrian with Car *Hayley Gagner as Pedestrian *Damaris García as Pedestrian *Logan Taaffe as Pedestrian *Christine Marie Evans as Pedestrian *Devon Mckelvin as Pedestrian *Mason Pike as Pedestrian *Jamel Chambers as Ped *Anne Luna as Chinatown Pedestrian *Mallorie Vanghel as Argentinian Street Vendor *Aleia Kristene as College Student *Branson Quirke as College Student *Tarin Breuner as Stundent *Brad Napp as Champagne CRV Driver *James Siderits as Office Type *Timothy Carr as Prison Guard *James Sterling as FBI Swat *Gary Watson as FBI SWAT *Perry Zulu, Jr. as FBI SWAT #4 *Wil Gonzalez as Fire Chief *Sergio Briones as Firefighter *Charles Justo as Fireman *Ronnie Yelverton as Dock Worker *Destiny Lopez as Hippie *Ronald Joe Vasquez as Cafe Patron *Gail Gamble as Cafe Patron / Pedestrian *Kayko Thompson as Cafe Patron / Pedestrian *Kevin Carscallen as Whale Watcher *Thomas W. Stewart as Whale Watcher *Marley Santos as Whale Watcher *Santos Marley as Whale Watcher *Lindy Reed-Shukla as Whale Watcher *Cabran E. Chamberlain as Whale Watcher *Andy Arness as Whale Watcher *James Haruo Saito as Whale Watcher *Etienne Vick as Whale Watcher Tourist *Steve Dakota as Whale Watcher / Male Tourist *Vaughn Myovich as Whale Watcher / Tourist *Seth McCracken as Whale Watcher / Tourist *Michael Chen as Whale Watcher / Chinatown Resident *Derek Crowe as Whale Watch Boat Crew *James D. Weston II as Whale Watching Boat Crew *Bobby Ysip as Fisherman's Wharf Tourist *Steven Wiig as Pier 39 Fisherman *Danyel Areff as Pier 39 Tourist *Cassandra Areff as Pier 39 Tourist *Jace Areff as Pier 39 Tourist *Zachary Culbertson as Man on Pier *Sawyer Jones as School Kid *Candido Soto III as School Kid *Dan Idov as Street Performer - Pianist *Jake Hanson as Precision Driver *Gregory M. Mitchell as Unknown Crew Director :Peyton Reed Screenplay :Andrew Barrer :Gabriel Ferrari Story :Adam McKay :Paul Rudd Producer :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Kevin Feige :Stephen Broussard :Louis D'Esposito :Charles Newirth Director of Cinematography :Dante Spinotti Composer :Christophe Beck Casting :Sarah Finn Visual Effects Supervisor :Stephane Ceretti Production Design :Shepherd Frankel Costume Design :Louise Frogley Stunts :David Alessi :Ben Aycrigg :Dean Bailey :Adrienne Ballenger :Charles Barden :Danya Bateman :Kelly Bellini :Joanna Bennett :Levi Bowling :Chris Brewster :Sergio Briones :Dan Brown :Tamiko Brownlee :Joe Bucaro III :Arnold Chon :Stephen Conroy :George Cottle :Brycen Counts :Niko Dalman :Chris Daniels :Kent De Mond :Greg Dela Riva :Danny Downey :Joe Dryden :Kevin Dyer :Richard Epper :Jimena Ferrante :Stephane Fiossanangaye :Alessandro Folchitto :Colin Follenweider :Brenda Lorena García :Walter Garcia :Anthony Genova :Andy Gill :Travis Gomez :Marian Green :Jef Groff :Barry Hanley :Riley Harper :Casey Hendershot :Zac Henry :Jacob Hugghins :Scott Hunter :Duke Jackson :Terry Jackson :Michael Jamorski :Cal Johnson :Juliene Joyner :Keone Kim :Jess King :Ingrid Kleinig :Matt LaBorde :Will Leong :Jared Losano :David Brian Martin :Anthony Martins :Tony McFarr :Jessica Merideth :Renae Moneymaker :Dave Moro :Niko Nedyalkov :Daniel Norris :Paul Andrew O'Connor :Allan Padelford :Rick Perez :Brian Philpot :Ryan Rasberry :Delmar Reyna :Alice Rietveld :Jimmy N. Roberts :Corrina Roshea :Rich Rutherford :Jordan Salmon :Myke Schwartz :Robert Shavers :Brandon M. Shaw :Paul E. Short :Brett Smrz :Eric Stratemeier :Hamid-Reza Benjamin Thompson :Frank Torres :Ashley Rae Trisler :Jason Tubbs :Keisha Tucker :Torrey Vogel :Keith Ward :Thom Williams :Jeff Redlick (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp